Believe
by Yami no Pierro
Summary: Percayakah kau pada apa yang kau dengar dari orang lain? Atau, kau lebih percaya jika mengalaminya langsung? Bagaimanakah reaksimu ketika kau tau, Bahwa, sesuatu yang kau anggap gossip, Menjadi KENYATAAN! Warning: Oc! Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Percayakah kau pada apa yang kau dengar dari orang lain?_

_Atau, kau lebih percaya jika mengalaminya langsung?_

_Bagaimanakah reaksimu ketika kau tau,_

_Bahwa, sesuatu yang kau anggap gossip,_

_Menjadi____**KENYATAAN**__**!**_

**Believe?**

**By: Hikary Cresenti**

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo**

**Dion Harumiki ©mine**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Mistypo(s)**

**Part 1: Prologue**

Teman-temanku selalu berkata hati-hati pada hal-hal yang dianggap pamali atau dilarang. Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak percaya. Ayolah, ini dunia modern, hantu itu tidak nyata dan tidak ada mahluk gaib yang akan menyakitimu. Lucu sekali, jika membayangkan Sadako The Ring akan keluar dari layar televisi ketika kau menontonnya dan menyeret lalu membunuhmu di sumur tua tersebut. Atau, Kashima Reiko-san yang muncul lalu memotong kakimu? Atau Kuchisake Onna yang akan merobek mulutmu? Atau Akamanto yang akan membunuhmu berdasarkan warna yang kau pilih?

Hantu itu tidak nyata dan begitu juga dengan hal-hal yang dianggap mitos, seperti rumor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah _rumor_ tentang seni yang dapat membawa kematian. _Rumor_ konyol kan? Ayolah hal itu tidak mungkin. Apakah ketika kau melukis pemandangan maka kau akan terhisap kedalamnya? Atau ketika kau membuat puisi, maka puisi itu akan mencekikmu? Ayolah ini konyol! Dan hal konyol itu yang membuat pacarku, Kuchiki Rukia berhenti dan menjauhi alat-alat yang biasanya digunakannya untuk menggambar. Ia terlalu takut jika chappy yang digambarnya akan hidup lalu membunuhnya. Ini terlalu konyol dan berlebihan.

"Ruki, sudahlah. " ujarku.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ichi, 3 hari yang lalu Arisawa masuk rumah sakit dan mungkin saja itu karena ia membuat patung burung hantu. Makanya dia terkena kutukan. Lalu Kaien-_senpai _yang juga sampai saat ini koma, karena lagu _Gloomy Sunday_. Apa itu tidak bisa dipercaya?!" bentaknya.

Bisa ku lihat ekspresi takut dari wajahnya, seakan-akan ia benar-benar dihantui oleh seni yang disukainya. Aku tau dia takut, tapi bukan berarti ia harus seperti seseorang yang mempunyai phobia begini kan?

"Ne, Rukia. Tenang dulu, patung burung hantu tidak ada hubungan dengan kecelakaan, begitu juga dengan Kaien-senpai yang koma, tidak ada hubungan dengan lagu _Gloomy Sunday_. "ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku sudah mendengar tentang Kaien, dari Miyako. Ia masuk rumah sakit dan saat ini koma, karena kejatuhan lampu panggung yang tepat mengenai kepalanya sehingga membuatnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang keras. Begitu juga dengan Tatsuki, menurut Renji, ia ditabrak oleh seupir sebuah bus yang mabuk dan mengantuk. Namun Tatsuki baik-baik saja, meski mengalami patah tulang. Rukia terlalu berlebihan dan melebih-lebihkan hal ini. Dan jelas dua hal tadi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang berasal dari kecerobohan.

Dan saat ini aku duduk sendirian di taman sekolahku, Rukia baru saja dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya, Pak Ukitake. Karena rumor aneh tersebut, sekarang hal-hal yang berbau seni dianggap mengerikan dan mematikan. Sampai-sampai, ruang seni yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak seni, kini sepia tau bisa dibilang kosong. Tidak ada yang mengunjungi tempat itu terkecuali… Kira-san, Hisagi-san, Rangiku-san, Gin-san, yang menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Sisanya menganggap hal itu menjadi sebuah kutukan tersendiri, benar-benar konyol.

"Seni, membunuh penciptanya? Konyol. " ujarku.

"Kenapa tidak? Mungkin mereka dendam. "

"Eh?" aku menoleh dan secara ajaib disampingku telah berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut blonde coklat dan mata beriris hijau emerald.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu _senpai_. Aku hanyalah bocah kelas satu B, Harumiki Dion. "ujar pria itu membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, tidak mengganggu kok. " jawabku.

"Sepertinya _senpai_ bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada mitos ya?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Mitos itu kan hanyalah sebuah karangan. " ujarku.

"Tapi, anda juga harus berhati-hati _senpai._ Mungkin saja hal yang anda anggap mitos itu bisa terjadi pada orang di sekitar anda. " ujarnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu ap-"

"Ichigo! Maaf lama menungguku," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak kok, eh… "

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia seraya menatapku bingung.

'Kemana pria tadi? Bukankah baru saja dia masih disini? Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Apa dia hantu? Atau mahluk astral lainnya?' gumamku masih bingung seraya memperhatikan sekitarku. Namun aku tidak melihat sosoknya yang seakan-akan musnah, atau lenyap begitu saja.

"Ichi… Ichi… Ichigo… " ujar Rukia seraya menepuk pundakku dan membuat kesadaranku kembali. "Eh, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah, iya. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. "ujarku. "Nah ayo kita ke kantin. "ujarku seraya terseyum dan mengandeng tangan Rukia.

Apa tadi aku berhalusinasi? Ah, mungkin saja dia memang terlalu pemalu. Bisa jadi kan? Setiap orang kan punya kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Namun, entah kenapa… dia terlihat aneh dan juga misterius. Cara berbicaranya yang aneh tapi khas, serta pandangannya yang terkesan dingin, namun santai dan tidak kaku, seperti kebanyakan orang yang pasti akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia jauh dari kata-kata gugup, bahkan ia seperti sudah mengetahui banyak tentangku. Apa dia memang mahluk astral? Atau mahluk gaib?

Hal tersebut cukup membuatku tak habis fikir. Apa ini yang dinamakan hukum karma? Atau kualat? Ah sudahlah. Aku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya. Dan ini zaman modern tidak ada yang namanya hal-hal seperti ini. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan melupakan semuanya. Meski aku seprti merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu, yang saat ini pun aku ragu. Apakah nyata atau tidak.

.

.

.

"_**Seandainya saja dia tau… dan juga sadar… "**_

"_**Ayolah, hal ini akan menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan, jika dia segera tau bukan?"**_

"_**Kau benar, permainan harus menyenangkan dan harus dinikmati. Maka ada baiknya dia tidak menyadari hal ini. "**_

"_**Dan aku penasaran. Cara apakah yang akan dilakukannya untuk keluar dari nasib buruk yang akan terus membayanginya. "**_

"_**Pasti akan sangat menarik! Aku sudah tidak sabar… "**_

.

.

.

'**TBC'**

**Sudah lama nggak buat genre yang agak-agak horror ^w^**

**Ke-gajean mohon dimaklumi, begitu juga dengan Mistypo(s)**

**Mind To RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mungkin kau memang termasuk tipe seseorang yang tidak percaya pada mitos,_

_Atau kau mungkin adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli?_

_Salah satu alasan kau tidak peduli adalah…_

_Kau belum mengalaminya secara __**LANGSUNG!**_

**Believe?**

**By: Hikary Cresenti( Yami no Pierro)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Dion Harumiki © Mine**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Mistypo(s) dan Out Of Character!**

**Part II: The Rain is Crying!**

Hujan yang cukup deras mulai membasahi bumi, membawa kesedihan dan duka cita bagi orang-orang yang mendengar tangisan mereka. Mereka yang saat ini menyesali kehidupan mereka yang sia-sia. Terlahir, dan musnah tanpa ada yang bisa mengingat. Terdengar menyedihkan dan ironis memang. Namun, itulah takdir bukan? Karena tidak ada takdir yang selalu berakhir dengan ending yang bahagia selamanya. Karena Happily ever after, hanya ada di dalam dunia dongeng.

"Ck!"

Saat ini karena hujan yang cukup deras, membuat Ichigo terkurung di sekolahnya. Hal ini, karena ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya sebagai ketua osis di SMU Karakura yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Ia ingin meminta bantuan, tetapi kepada siapa? Wakilnya? Kaien Shiba? Pemuda itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Renji Abarai? Bendaharanya? Pemuda itu sudah pulang duluan, untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Kuchiki Rukia, Sekretarisnya? Tidak. Ia tidak mau merepotkan gadis itu. Dan juga, seorang gadis tidak boleh dan tidak baik pulang di atas jam empat sore. Maka mau tak mau, ia terpaksa mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia bisa saja, meminta bantuan anggotanya, namun hal itu akan membuat pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat. Dan juga, ini hanyalah proposal tentang pameran seni di sekolahnya.

"Kurosaki-san? Apa yang anda lakukan selarut ini?"

Ichigo menoleh, tatkala di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ pirang, dengan sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, Izuru Kira, wakil dari klub seni, yang sering dicap sebagai anak Emo. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, memang tidak terlalu larut, karena masih ada beberapa jam sebelum malam datang. Namun, hal ini sungguh tidak biasa untuknya.

"Ah, Kira-san. Aku hanya, baru menyelesaikan proposal masalah pameran seni di sekolah ini. " jelas Ichigo.

"Begitu. Hujannya deras juga ya?" komentar pemuda berambut pirang itu serayamenyingkirkan poni yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, sedangkan iris birunya masih menatap hujan yang turun dengan cukup deras. Untungnya saat ini mereka berada di koridor sekolah, maka dari itu tetesan-tetsan hujan itu tak bisa menyentuh mereka.

"Kau benar. " jawab Ichigo singkat. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menghubungi adiknya untuk mengantarkan payung, namun ia tidak mau merepotkan adiknya, dan juga sat ini ponselnya dalam keadaan mati, karena kehabisan baterai. Sehingga tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu hingga hujan itu reda.

"Kurosaki-san, bagaimana jika anda melihat-lihat benda-benda seni di ruangan kami?" tawar Kira. Ichigo mengangguk, lalu mengikuti pemuda itu ke ruangan seni, yang berada tak begitu jauh dari koridor tersebut.

Sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama bertuliskan '_Art Club'_, berada dihadapan mereka.

"Permisi," ucap Kira, seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan memutar knob pintu tersebut. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Mereka segera memasuki ruangan seni yang cukup gelap tersebut. Dalam suasana gelap, ruangan ini memang cukup mengerikan. Ditambah lagi, jika kau sendirian dan dikelilingi banyak patung. Dan bagaimana jika seandainya mereka bergerak saat malam tiba?

Kira segera meraih saklar yang ada di bagian kirinya untuk menghidupkan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Kini Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas, beberapa lukisan yang ada di dinding di sekitarnya. Lukisan yang tadi tidak begitu terlihat, kini terlihat dengan jelas. Siapapun yang membuatnya, pasti benar-benar mempunyai keahlian yang menganggumkan.

"Kira-san," panggil Ichigo, yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh seraya bergumam "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa, ruangan ini… maksudku, kacanya tidak dibuka saat siang hari? Maaf, sebelumnya udara di tempat ini agak lembab, dan tidakkah itu menganggu kalian yang beraktifitas di ruangan ini?" tanya Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sebenarnya itu bisa saja, Kurosaki-san. Tapi… jika jendelanya di buka, terkadang akan menimbulkan masalah. Seperti untuk lukisan, karena cat yang kami gunakan untuk melukis bisa dikatakan tergolong cepat kering, apalagi jika bersentuhan dengan udara luar. " jelas Kira, yang membuat Ichigo mengangguk paham, meski disisi lain, terkadang ia khawatir jika nantinya akan ditemukan salah satu anggota klub seni ini yang keracunan, apalagi jika sampai meninggal. Bukankah hal itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah?

"Um, jadi berapa anggota klub ini yang saat ini aktif?" tanya Ichigo. Kira terdiam sejenak, seraya berusaha mengingat jumlah keseluruhan anggotanya, dan yang telah berhenti, atau bisa dikatakan mengambil waktu 'Break' untuk sementara waktu karena takut dengan rumor kutukan tersebut.

"Saat ini hanya tiga orang. Aku, Ichimaru-_kaichou_ dan Harumiki. " ucap Kira, yang membuat Ichigo mengernyutkan dahi, lalu langsung menanyakan apa yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu. "Hisagi-san kemana? Apakah dia tidak ikut lagi?"

Kira menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata"Hisagi-san, dia saat ini dirawat di rumah sakit sepertinya, ia terlalu banyak menghirup cat. " jelas Kira, yang membuat kekhawatiran Ichigo sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan, seraya berbatin 'Sudah kuduga, hal itu akan terjadi. '

"Jadi ngomong-ngomongHarumi-"

"Izuru? Kau masih disini? Ah, Kurosaki-san, _konbanwa_. "

Ichigo menoleh, dan dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ perak, dan mempunyai mata yang begitu sipit, Ichimaru Gin, ketua klub seni. Terkadang, sempat terlintas dibenak Ichigo bahwa anggota dari klub seni ini cocok untuk dikatakan aneh dan agak menakutkan.

"_Konbanwa_, Ichimaru-san," ucap Ichigo seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Tak kusangka, anda berada disini. " ucapnya, dengan sulas senyum, yang cukup menakutkan bagi orang yang baru pertama berkunjung.

"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan mampir saja. Dan masalah proposal pameran seni, kepala sekolah menyetujuinya. " ucap Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya, Kurosaki-san. Mungkin, tanpa bantuanmu, apa yang selama ini kami cita-citakan takkan terwujud. "ucap Gin.

"Anda berlebihan, Ichimaru-san. "

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama, bagaimana jika kita bermain untuk mengusir kebosanan?" tawar Gin.

"Bermain?" bingung Ichigo.

"Benar. Soalnya, permainan ini tidak akan menarik jika dimainkan dengan jumlah yang ganjil. " ucap Gin dengan nada suara yang rendah, dan cukup membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo saat ini agak merinding. Selain akibat dinginnya udara, ia juga merasakan, saat ini ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh para patung-patung yang ditutupi oleh kain putih itu. Dan juga tentang permainan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut perak itu, membuat perasaannya tidak enak, dan ia memiliki firasat yang buruk. Meskipun saat ini, ia tidak mengetahui, permainan apa yang dimaksud tapi…

Ichigo menelan ludahnya susah payah, seraya berfikir sejenak. Haruskah ia mengikuti permainan yang ditawarkan ketua klub seni tersebut? Atau lebih baik ia menolak dengan halus, dan pulang dengan menerobos hujan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi jika dihitung-hitung sudah satu tahun saya tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Jika ini adalah rekening bank maka bisa dipastikan telah kadaluarsa(?) dan harus diurus agar bisa aktif kembali. Lagi-lagi saya minta maaf karena sudah sangat lama menelantarkan akun ini. Jika diingat-ingat padahal pas awal-awal masuk kesini saat itu baru tamat SMA, dengan bahasa yang hancurnya minta dihajar guru Bahasa Indonesia, namun berkat situs ini juga lah saya menyukai menulis, yang sebelumnya menjadi sebuah pamali tersendiri(?). Mungkin sekian saja curhatan author nggak jelas satu ini.**

**Balas review:**

**Darries: Wkwk sepertinya Ichi harus, dan wajib. Ruki kayaknya nggak, nggak tega jika Ruki harus ikut dihantui. Ruki hanya boleh dihantui sama Ichigo seorang(?). Yang ngomong terakhir, masih dirahasiakan, agar saya tidak dipecat oleh atasan #kidding. Masih dirahasiakan. Oke makasih udah mau review senpai.**

**Yuzu Yukihira: Hehe terinspirasi dari sana loh#lambai2(?). Hehe, I`m back. Moga aja bisa betah di Fanfic kayak dulu ya? Yuzu, juga ditunggu aktifnya di fandom tercinta kita ini. Makasih untuk reviewnya.**

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
